


Piece By Piece

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: The Ducks and F.O.W.L. battle for the Papyrus while family secrets are uncovered.
Relationships: Amunet/Faris D'Jinn, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Black Heron & Bradford Buzzard, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Pepper (Disney: DuckTales)/Phantom Blot (Disney), Scrooge McDuck & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for several of these characters so bear with me.
> 
> I have this mindset of what’s happening in the series finale so just go with it. None of this is probably close to what’s going to happen but, hey, it’s a fic for a reason.
> 
> I plan on writing longer chapters when I actually have time to make them as long as I want and they’ll also go into more depth as I further the story.

They were hot on the trail.

As the Sunchaser sped through the air, the family did their best to keep an eye on the Papyrus that was trapped in a gust of wind; seemingly determined to keep as much distance from the Ducks as possible.

They tracked down the Papyrus in a hidden temple surrounded by snakes, scorpions, and a dozen booby traps.

Once Donald attempted to retrieve the treasure that he, his sister and uncle spent decades trying to find from the cracked pedestal, he managed to allow it to literally slip through his fingers as he fell down the steep incline, letting go of the Papyrus, sending it out the window where the aforementioned gust of wind carried it through the air.

“Can’t ye go any faster, lass?”

“Hey, if you wanted someone flying around like a maniac, you should’ve called Launchpad”, retorted Della as she put the pedal to the metal.

Dewey ran to his mother’s side. “Mom! If you get close enough I can go out on the wing and grab it.”

“I don’t think so, kid.”

“Why not? I did it once, I can Dewey it again!”

Della’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?!”, she exclaimed as she glared at Scrooge who chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Huey, Louie, Webby, and Donald joined the others at the front of the plane.

“At this rate, we should be arriving in Duckburg sooner than we thought”, said Huey. “How can you two be on your phones right _now_?”, he asked Louie and Webby.

“I’m texting Granny. She said she’ll meet us as soon as we get to the mansion. She’s still not sure how F.O.W.L. was tipped off. I mean we _just_ found the Papyrus. They could be waiting to ambush us”, said Webby, sending the text and putting her phone away.

“I can’t wait to wish for infinite gold!”, said Louie, completely mesmerized by his phone, ignoring Webby’s concerns and Huey’s rant yet again about how having infinite gold would devalue the price of all gold.

“It’s not a magic lamp. Besides, if you wanted it to make you richer than Uncle Scrooge, it would likely kill us all”, said Webby, imagining solid gold coins descending from the sky. “You have to be careful what you write on it”, she informed him, remembering the story of Yellowbeak.

“Details, details”, said Louie nonchalantly.

“There!”, yelled Donald, pointing out the window.

Duckburg came into view.

As Della flew the plane above the bay, over several buildings, McDuck Manor, and closer to the Bin, it occurred to her just how complicated this was going to be. “Anyone got a plan?”, she asked. If they didn’t get the Papyrus before she landed, it would end up anywhere in Duckburg.

Before anyone could speak up, both engines simultaneously exploded causing everyone to nearly fall over.

“What the blazes?!”

“I don’t know what happened!”, yelled Della. “Donald!”

Donald nodded, immediately grabbing the kids, settling them on the seats, securing the seatbelts around them before doing the same to himself.

“Brace for impact!”, yelled Della as another explosion made the plane shudder and began spiraling to the ground below.

The crash was a small one. Della managed to maneuver the plane directly in front of the Bin onto the marble stairs.

“Is everyone alright?”, asked Scrooge.

“Define ‘ _alright_ ’”, mumbled Louie.

They steadied themselves and reached the exit. Donald pushed the door open which immediately fell off the hinges and landed on the stairs. He jumped out first, each of the kids followed suit, jumping down into his arms while he then helped Della and Scrooge.

The kids kept their eyes peeled searching everywhere they could.

“There it is!”, exclaimed Webby.

They all looked up to where she was pointing. The Papyrus pinned on the very top of the Bin.

“Aww phooey”, muttered Donald.

“This isn’t so bad”, said Della.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that”, said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see Bradford, Heron, Steelbeak, Gandra, Phantom Blot, Rockerduck and a few Eggheads ready to brawl.

“You traitorous scoundrels!”, yelled Scrooge. “Ye nearly killed us!” He took notice of Heron’s sneer as she held her right arm up in a threatening manner. She had been the one responsible for the explosions.

Heron chuckled. “You did what you asked of the Papyrus, McDuck. Your heirs found it’s final resting place. There’s no longer any reason why we shouldn’t kill you and take it for ourselves.”

“I could think of a couple reasons, actually”, said Huey, eyes fixated on Heron’s robot arm.

“We’re much more equipped than you, Scrooge. There’s no need to harm you or your family. I suggest you stand aside”, said Bradford.

Heron blasted a warning shot, Steelbeak snapped his beak, Gandra raised her hands allowing multiple volts of electricity to emerge, Phantom Blot powered up the gauntlet, Rockerduck seethed realizing he didn’t have a weapon and raised his fists just as the Eggheads had done.

Scrooge and the others stood their ground, prepared to fight as much as they had to.

Suddenly, bright flashes of light filled the sky and sounds of engines revving as someone or something could be heard within the city of Duckburg itself headed in the direction of the Bin. A few onlookers took notice and began to flee from the scene.

“What’s that?”, asked Steelbeak.

Louie crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and looked as smug as he never had before. “Oh, I called for backup.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Enough of this!”, exclaimed Bradford. “Agents!”. He pointed at the doors of the Bin which were located behind the Ducks.

Donald, Huey, and Louie took care of some of the Eggheads as the rest of the family charged at the approaching F.O.W.L. agents.

Heron pointed her arm directly at Dewey before Della tackled her to the ground, hands gripping Heron’s robot arm trying to keep it from aiming at her kids. Bradford lunged forward to pull Della off of Heron before Scrooge used his cane to hit Bradford on the head to take the focus off of Della as Dewey came to her aid and helped to hold Heron down. It didn’t last long due to Heron extending her arm and extracting the claw, grabbing Dewey, throwing him aside.

“Dewey!”, yelled Della before she too was caught and thrown to the ground. She quickly got back up and ran at Heron again, keen on using her prosthetic leg to give Heron a good kick in the face.

Doing her best to dodge the deadly beams of magic emanating from the gauntlet, Webby ran around Blot, kicking his legs out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. Blot scowled, attempting to shoot Webby, pointing the gauntlet directly at her. Just as he was about to fire, a blue force field surrounded Webby as two jets of blue magic hit Blot on the back of his head. Webby nearly had a joy overload as Lena landed in front of her, looking as powerful as ever in her sorceress attire, her magnificent blue eyes sparkling. The force field disappeared. Webby ran towards Lena, the two sharing a hug before Webby left Lena, entrusting her to take care of Blot while she went to handle Rockerduck.

“You!”, growled Blot, getting to his feet, eyes locked on Lena.

“Yep”, responded Lena confidently, her fists began to glow. “Let’s do this.”

The sound of screeching tires could be heard on the bridge, coming to a stop from where the fight was taking place. Penumbra, spear in hand, riding on the roof of the car, jumped off and threw her spear at a few Eggheads. “Now this is a monkey barrel!”, she said, retrieving her spear, spotting Della, who continued fighting Heron. “Need a hand?”

Della smiled at her best friend just as Heron made to punch her. “Think you can handle it, Penny?”, she teased.

Penumbra grinned, grabbing Heron by her arm, flinging her over her shoulder and slamming her onto the ground. “I like my chances.”

Heron grit her teeth, getting back on her feet, setting her arm back to laser mode.

Gyro stepped out of the driver’s side as Quackfaster exited the passengers side, sword at the ready, eyeing some Eggheads already advancing on them. Once she started on them, yelling like a madwoman, swinging her sword in every direction, they retreated. Gyro set his weapon to stun, shocking the Eggheads until they lost consciousness. He looked overhead as Gizmoduck and B.O.Y.D. flew over them and landed in the middle of the fray. Gizmoduck immediately began zooming around his allies, launching pies at several Eggheads, along with managing to tie them up before placing handcuffs on their wrists.

B.O.Y.D. used his laser eyes to zap the Egghead that was holding Huey by the front of his shirt. The Egghead released him before tending to his burning shoulder. “Hi, Huey!”, said B.O.Y.D.

Huey embraced his friend. “B.O.Y.D! I need you to get me up there!”, he said, pointing to the top of the Bin.

“Certainly!”, said B.O.Y.D. He gestured for Huey to hop on his back as he activated his thrusters. In an instant, the two of them went soaring through the air.

Back on the ground, Dewey was giving Steelbeak a run for his money, making his way to F.O.W.L.’s van that was located on the bridge.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as purple smoke appeared in front of him. “I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the chill that runs up your spine! I am Darkwing Duck!”. Darkwing emerged from the smoke, standing atop his motorcycle, both fists resting on his hips.

Steelbeak chuckled. “I remember you!”, he said arrogantly. He raised an eyebrow, pulling a roll of blueprints out from his jacket pocket. “Looking for these?”, he mocked, waving the blueprints in front of him.

Scrooge and Bradford continued to fight a few feet away. Bradford took notice as he went to hit Scrooge. “Steelbeak, you imbecile! Why would you bring them with you?!”, he asked, narrowly dodging Scrooge’s fist.

Steelbeak shrugged his shoulders, placing the Solego circuit plans back in his pocket. “You have your own means of security, Director B, and I have mine”, he said, turning his attention back to Darkwing. “Besides, if this washed up Darkwing doofus wants ‘em, he’s gonna have to take ‘em”, he said, raising his fists.

“Oh, it’s not me you should be worried about”, said Darkwing casually. He pointed to the passenger in the sidecar, who did a front flip, landing on her knees as she pointed her crossbow, armed with one of Darkwing’s arrow bolts at Steelbeak.

“You have something I need, you lackey!”, stated Gosalyn, carefully aiming the crossbow at Steelbeak’s head. She glanced to her right to see Dewey giving her a thumbs up. She smiled, pulling the trigger, sending the arrow bolt right between Steelbeak’s eyes.

He stumbled backwards as Dewey positioned himself on the ground causing Steelbeak to fall over. The blueprints fell out of his pocket and landed near Dewey’s feet. He scooped them up, joining Gos, Darkwing and Launchpad.

“That was amazing!”, said a proud Launchpad. Between his two favorite kids kicking butt, along with whoever was responsible for crashing the Sunchaser, he just couldn’t contain his excitement.

Gos high-fived Dewey as he handed her the blueprints.

“Absolutely incredible!”, said Dewey raising his fists in the air. “You were un _Gos_ toppable!”

“Thanks! I was feeling pretty _Dew_ termined”, she remarked, pretending to ignore the look of gratitude on Dewey’s face. She took a moment to skim through the blueprints. Her heart was racing. They were one step closer to finding her grandpa. Darkwing placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Gosalyn stared at him as though an unspoken exchange of appreciation passed between them. Rolling up the circuit plans and tucking them away in her pocket, she and the others joined in on the ongoing fight.

Webby didn’t have an issue getting the upper hand on Rockerduck. He threw a punch at her and in turn, she did a roundhouse kick against his head which ultimately left him unconscious. She beamed.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Webby from behind. She did a backflip, kicking the aggressor in the face sending them flying over the edge of the cliff to the beach below. There was little distance between the top of the cliff and the beach, so it was no trouble for Webby to jump down after Gandra. Webby glared at Gandra as she stood, wiping sand off her jeans.

“Listen kid, I know I haven’t given you any reason to trust me-“.

“Yeah, you made sure of that”, said Webby bitterly, ready to pounce.

“But I want to help.”

Webby raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Gandra crossed her arms. “Actually, scratch that, I’m mostly doing this for myself but helping you and your family is a plus.”

“I’m not interested in anything you have to say”, muttered Webby, turning away.

“Do you want those artifacts or not?”

Webby paused.

“I can get them for you, if you come with me right now. Everyone else is preoccupied up there. We can sneak out of here and no one would ever know we were gone.”

Webby turned her head. “Why should I trust _you_?”

“Pretty sure I’ve already established you have no reason to but I’d be doing us both a favor. I’ll take you to headquarters and you can have the artifacts... _especially_ that harp”, groaned Gandra.

Webby thought for a moment. Even if Agent D tried something, she was no match for Webby. Her grandmother taught her everything she knew just for situations like this. She looked directly into Gandra’s eyes. “Let’s go.”


End file.
